Visualizations can be used to display data through the use of display elements having different visual properties. However, the content of a visualization can be limited in some respects by the dimensions and/or resolution of the device used to display it. Therefore, when the amount of data reaches a certain scale, some visualizations may become cluttered and difficult for users to comprehend. Additionally, providing display elements in a visualization of a large amount of data can degrade performance and increase memory usage.